


Imagine

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, curiosity killed the tension lmao, help these idiots in love, they were caught making out in the hokage's office okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi didn't know that taking a break with Iruka sensei would end up with him seeing the prim and proper sensei into a panting mess in his arms.Unfortunately, the kids were annoying but a flustered Iruka was so cute.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> henlo. tried kissing scene so apologize haha  
> excessive use of word tongue oops.
> 
> *
> 
> _Knew you were perfect after the first kiss  
>  Took a deep breath like, "Ooh"  
> Feels like forever, baby, I never  
> Thought that it would be you_
> 
> _  
> **\- Imagine by Ariana Grande**  
>  _

_Imagine a world like that_  
_Imagine a world like that_  
_We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest_  
_Love how my face fits so good in your neck_

It has been a long and tiring day for the Rokudaime. Kakashi had lost count on how many meetings he had attended these past few weeks fortunately, he only had one meeting today but it was a long one that he didn't even have the time to sign and read over some proposals. It was now nine in the evening, Kakashi was slowly losing it as he read over a sentence five times now. It seems like his brain wasn't absorbing anything right now except for the view in front of him. 

Amidst the boring paper works, Iruka had joined him and volunteered to help. He was a blessing, an angel in disguise to the Rokudaime. He knew he owed a lot to Iruka since he has been helping him a lot when he became Hokage, but the sensei said it was a duty to help the Hokage in anyways but Kakashi was just happy he's here.

He had known Iruka-sensei way back then when Naruto was still a genin. He was glad he got to know the sensei because he was the epitome of kind and patient, but he can be loud and annoying. Nevertheless, it doesn't falter Kakashi's feelings for the other. 

Yeah. He has been pining for the sensei for quite a while now. He realized it when they were amidst the war, Iruka was almost killed and Kakashi was so mad when those doe eyes looked at him with horror painted on them. But enough about the disturbing past. Right now, he knew he had to take the importance of what was in front of him or rather, who's in front of him.

"You want me to make you some tea?" Iruka interrupted and Kakashi didn't realize that he had spaced out. Kakashi let out a tired chuckle, hand coming up to dismiss the sensei's offer. "No, thank you. I'm just really bored and these words aren't helping," Iruka gave him an eyeful and Kakashi raised his brow, "I'm not hiding an Icha-Icha here,"

"I know..." Iruka laughed and shook his head. "How about this Rokudaime, you take a rest first and later I will just tell you what some scrolls contain?"

"How about we take a break?" Kakashi suggested and didn't even wait for Iruka's response because he had already closed the scroll he was reading for the past few minutes. He grinned under the mask at the gaped expression Iruka gave off. "Okay, I think you deserve it," Iruka shook his head but also closed the file he was reading. 

Kakashi lets out a small cheer as he stretched, arms up in the air. The stretch was so long that it made Iruka a little worried about his spine. Nonetheless, Kakashi released a sigh of relief as he sat up straight and looked at the teacher. "Iruka, sensei, since we're taking a break how about we play?" Kakashi suggested and Iruka knew the Rokudaime was sporting a grin under that mask. 

"Kakashi-sama," The sensei started with a warning.

"Just Kakashi. We've known each other for a long time, no need for formalities, Iruka," 

"Well, Kakashi-san," Iruka smiled gently, a pink hue decorated his cheeks as he scratched the scar that laid onto his cheeks and nose.

Kakashi's heart fluttered.

"I think a quick nap would be good for a break, don't you think?" Kakashi pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Iruka sighed. He knew Kakashi would be like this. He was always playful and teasing but Iruka wasn't someone that can be easily moved by a pout. He had seen enough pre-genin kids, he's already immune. 

"But sensei, this would be fun," Kakashi smirked as he leaned forward, arms rested on the desk in front as his chin was on top of his hands. He looked at the sensei playfully and Iruka gulped. Kakashi had always been a tease ever since they've known each other and truth to be told, Iruka was kind of weak with the teases. And now, with just Kakashi looking at him, he can't help but blush. "We could play truth or dare, or maybe let's go home early,"

"Kakashi-san, you should rest. Shikamaru is expecting for the contracts to be signed tomorrow morning,"

"You're right, yeah..." Kakashi answered dejectedly as leaned back on his chair, arms crossed again and sporting another pout under that mask. Iruka can't help but to chuckle, sometimes Iruka wondered if he really was in front of the Kakashi Hatake- that was feared by anyone. Kakashi was strong but sometimes he could be childish and a bit annoying. Nevertheless, it didn't falter Iruka's feelings for the Rokudaime. 

"I will allow you to read your book," Kakashi nodded but still stayed where he was seated. When he got no reaction, Iruka decided it was really time for their break so he did a little stretch and removed his hitai-ate and left it around his neck.

Kakashi watched with wide eyes as Iruka removed his headband. This was actually the first time that Kakashi had caught a glimpse of Iruka's whole face and forehead. He looked, how to say this, more attractive. His eyebrows were perfect, some little hairs stuck out from his hairline and his skin looked smooth. Kakashi had always wondered what the sensei would look like with his hair down, he was curious ever since. 

And maybe... the stifled yawn from Iruka brought Kakashi out of his daze. He didn't know that staring at Iruka can do some things in his stomach.

"Sensei," Kakashi started, arms still crossed as he gazed up at Iruka's face. The sensei immediately recognized the change of tone but chose to ignore it. Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's. With an eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side, he asked: "What is it, Kakashi-san?"

He was so cute, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. 

"Iruka's sensei, you know... I'm curious," Iruka knew this won't be a good idea but he wasn't known for backing down in anything, and besides, it was Kakashi, he kind of has a soft spot for the Rokudaime. "What do you mean?" Iruka wondered if he had answered a little too flirty but he doesn't care. He was tired and amusing Kakashi right now might be good for his mental health.

Kakashi was Kakashi. The guy Iruka had a tiny crush on that soon evolved into something more. 

"Your hair," Kakashi started and leaned forward, arms on his desk as he gave a rather very intense look at the sensei. Iruka gulped and waited. "What would you look like with your hair down," Iruka was taken aback by the question. Never once in his life has anyone asked him that. No one really seemed to care enough though. Iruka cleared his throat, "Well, I look like a normal person, Kakashi-san,"

"Hm..." Kakashi hummed, nodding in agreement but Iruka can see that there's more to that.

Iruka felt his heart drumming against his ribcage when Kakashi continued, "Maybe. I bet you look pretty," Kakashi grinned and Iruka's face went redder. The sensei huffed out a laugh, hand coming up to scratch the scar across his nose gently as he tried to explain to Kakashi that he can't be pretty.

The Rokudaime just stared. If they were in some kind of cartoon, Kakashi would've had heart eyes right now because the sensei looked so flushed and adorable.

"Maa, aren't you also curious sensei?" Kakashi cuts him off from his rambling. The Rokudaime moved his right hand up and pointed at the hem of his mask, "What I look like underneath,"

Iruka felt his cheeks grew hot as if he was busted with something. Iruka looked up with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, "Well, Naruto had always been curious since he was a child, but I think you look just like any normal guy, Kakashi-san,"

"What? Not even handsome?" Kakashi gasped comically and that made the sensei chuckle. He shook his head, still laughing, and Kakashi can only gape. Iruka looked ethereal on where he was right now.

"Well, I didn't say you aren't." Iruka grinned.

Kakashi's ears perked up at the comment. "Okay, sensei. Let's have a deal," Before Iruka could say anything, Kakashi had reached out his arm as he gently traced Iruka's forehead and then the little hairs that stuck out. Iruka gulped, the soft sensation of Kakashi's fingertips made him shiver.

"I will show you what's under my mask," Kakashi said huskily, voice dropping and Iruka wished he could see how Kakashi's lips moved. Iruka had always liked Kakashi's eyes, even though he only saw one frequently. It was still so expressive of his emotions that's why he liked them, but he was curious about what Kakashi's whole face looked like. 

"And you," Iruka blinked and then he found Kakashi next to him. The Rokudaime was leaning down, their nose a mere inches as Kakashi's right hand was on his mask while the other was dancing softly at his hair tie. 

He could feel Kakashi's breath escaping his mask, the hot air ghosting on his face, a soft reminder that Kakashi was near him. Iruka licked his lips and it made Kakashi look down sharply. Iruka felt hot all of a sudden. He just wished that the Rokudaime can't hear his heartbeat throbbing wildly against his ribcage. 

Breathing in deeply, Kakashi searched for Iruka's eyes, looking for any signs that would warn him to stop but the sensei only had this look of unsureness but the desire was also there. Actually, Kakashi had expected Iruka to push him away once he got close but he didn't. It gave him a tinged of hope that maybe Iruka wanted this too.

Kakashi gave him a sharp look. Iruka replied by looking down at his lips. 

Kakashi decreased the space between then, their noses were now touching.

"Let your hair down," It wasn't a command but Iruka was thankful he was seated. If he wasn't, he was sure his knees would fall weak against that husky voice. Kakashi's hand started to pull his mask down and Iruka waited ever so slowly. 

It happened all too quickly for Kakashi to register. He took his time taking his mask off but Iruka was more impatient than he thought because his lips were now covered with soft ones. Those sinful lips Kakashi desired so much.

The Rokudaime's eyes widen at the sudden contact but smirked and pulled on Iruka's hair tie. He so badly wants to pull away to see how Iruka looked but it seemed like the sensei had other plans. No worries, Kakashi thought, he could stare at it later, for now, the lips on his was his main focus.

Iruka instinctively wrapped his right arm around Kakashi's neck, pulling the other as their lips moved sweetly. His other hand ran up from Kakashi's nape to gripped the white locks, it was so soft and the taste of Kakashi's lips was intoxicating that it made Iruka's mind hazy.

He was kissing Kakashi and the Rokudaime was responding.

Iruka groaned when he felt Kakashi's hand tugging on his hair, pulling some knots straight and those big warm hand running through his scalp. 

Both men's heart thumped loudly as their lips moved in sync, both parties not giving any care, only wanted to feed their need, to taste one another. Kakashi bit Iruka's lips and the sensei replied with a soft moan that sent shivers down his spine. 

The Rokudaime groaned, pulled the other towards him tightly until he felt Iruka's flak jacket flushed against his body. He had waited for this, Kakashi would savor every moment of those supple lips on his. His hand on Iruka's jaw moved down to hold his nape while his other hand that was tangled in Iruka's locks pulled the sensei's head backward, causing Iruka bent his head back, eyes rolling at the back of his head as Kakashi took the opportunity to insert his warm tongue inside the hot cavern.

Iruka released a sultry moan, limbs going weak but he held tight on Kakashi's hair. 

Kakashi sighed, took advantage of his height as he pulled Iruka's head up, Kakashi leaning in closer, trapping the sensei on the chair and him. 

Iruka's head was spinning, saliva dripped down the side of his mouth as his tongue fought against Kakashi's. He loved the taste of him. Kakashi tasted like coffee and mint, so addicting. Iruka then tilted his head to the side and that gave Kakashi an opportunity to plunged his tongue deeper. 

"Ahh," Iruka gasped out, eyes closed and a whimper followed. 

Kakashi never knew how lewd Iruka sounded, how willing, how arousing. Kakashi felt heat pooling down south. He loved every bit of what Iruka was showing him right now. With all his might, Kakashi pulled away from the sensei and got a whine in return. Iruka's eyes were dazed with tears, his mouth wet and swollen. It didn't take long for Kakashi to attach his mouth again but this time on Iruka's jaw. He gave a soft suck on the skin, biting onto it before soothing it with his tongue. 

Iruka smelled so amazing, so addicting. Breathing in deeply the smell, Kakashi took hold of the hitai-ate around Iruka's neck, threw it somewhere across the room before replacing it with his lips. Iruka closed his eyes, head leaning backward allowing more access for the Rokudaime to take.

Kakashi smirked against the skin, tugged on Iruka's hair gently as he landed kisses on the heated skin. 

"Kakashi.." Iruka breathed out, both hands now on Kakashi's silver locks, pulling him, wanting to feel skin and heat. Kakashi licked, ran his tongue on Iruka's throat before sucking, making sure to leave a nice mark that everyone could see.

God, Iruka wanted to cry on how good it felt. Kakashi's tongue was hot and very skilled and now Iruka missed it. The sensei let Kakashi suck on his neck for a little longer but really, he wanted Kakashi on his lips again so he pulled him by the hair and both their lips were met again. 

"Beautiful..." Kakashi breathed out between pecks and Iruka took the chance to plunged in his tongue. He sucked, tongue running across the soft palate causing Kakashi to groan. Iruka then felt arms around his waist before he was pulled up, his flushed body against Kakashi's. He felt his knees going weak once he felt Kakashi's hard-on against his. 

Iruka was dominating the kiss, it excites him how Kakashi could release lewd moans with just his mouth on his.

However, Kakashi suddenly pulled on his hair causing their lips to be parted as a thin line of saliva formed between them. Kakashi looked down at Iruka, loving the sight of Iruka so helpless, breathless, and so ruined before him. Iruka was always so proper and Kakashi had dreamt so many times to a very ruined and lavished sensei. Leaning down, Kakashi lets his lips linger over Iruka's, supple lips touching red ones. Iruka was in a daze, a little irritated that they weren't making out so he took the initiative to lean forward, lips chasing the Rokudaime's, wanting that tongue inside his mouth again. 

Kakashi chuckled but gave in anyway and let Iruka bit onto his lower lip. One of Kakashi's hand went lower, appreciating every curve and muscle until it landed on his ass. He gave a squeeze and Iruka replied by parting his mouth to let Kakashi explore his crevice again. 

"Kashi..."

"Kakashi-sensei! We heard you got a letter from Lady Kahyo-" Ino stopped on her tracks causing Sakura to bump on her back. 

Iruka gasped, turning around and tripped on his own feet that caused him to land on his chair not so gracefully. Iruka ignored the pain on his butt as he tried to fumble with his hair and fixing his uniform in place.

Mysteriously, Kakashi had his mask back on and was sporting an eye smile at them. Iruka huffed in embarrassment, cheeks, neck, and ears were red as he gave up in trying to straighten his hair back and just proceeded to cross his legs. He kind of hated how Kakashi's robe can hide his lower region where he knew and was sure he felt it was hard as his. 

"Hello young shinobis, what brings you in my office," Kakashi smiled but the aura around him sent Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata flinching, both from embarrassment in running in their Rokudaime and former sensei, and because Kakashi's voice was calm but it was clear to them that he wasn't happy to be interrupted.

"Ah-- he he," Ino laughed, she felt her cheeks burning red when she knew she had caught her former sensei and the Rokudaime... Ino's eyes widen. "You and Iruka sensei!?"

"Ino!"

Shikamaru shook his head, eyed Kakashi who in return gave him another one of his fake eye smiles before leaving. Not really wanting to stay and hear more of Ino's rambling. Shikamaru just hoped that the contracts for the Mist would be done tomorrow morning or for sure it would be a drag for him.

Iruka groaned as he buried his head on the palm of his hands. This was not the image he wanted his past students to see. He was just glad Naruto wasn't here, for sure he would go crazy and ask embarrassing questions.

Sakura was the one who broke the awkward silence, laughing robotically as she pulled Ino away. She was kind of disappointed that Kakashi sensei was so fast in putting his mask on that she didn't get to have a glimpse of his face, but she was happy that at last, Kakashi sensei has someone. Ino had been so excited when she knew Kakashi had exchanged letters to Lady Kahyo, the warden of the Hozuki castle. Ino was hoping a love could bloom between the Rokudaime and the kunoichi but, what do you know, they don't need to worry about their Rokudaime having someone.

"Sorry to uhm, interfere," Sakura cringed once she saw Iruka sensei became more dejected from where he was seated. Hinata, who had remained quiet the whole time was blushing madly, hands fidgeting in front of her chest and honestly, Sakura felt trapped. 

As seconds passed by, Kakashi finally cleared his throat. "Anything you need, Sakura?" His voice was sharp and it bought Sakura to the time where she was still a genin and Team 7 did something stupid and they were shit-scared of Kakashi's voice. Yeah, that's the voice Kakashi was giving them right now. 

"Ah, ha ha ha!!" Sakura laughed way too loudly that it echoed through the room and hallway. "Nothing. We're sorry," Sakura bowed and pulled Ino in a bow also, the young Yamanaka whining a little. 

Kakashi chuckled, walking dangerously slow towards the girls before he was face to face with them. 

"Well, bye."

"YES!" As soon as the girls scrambled to their feet and leave. Kakashi closed the door behind them, putting some seals on the door before turning around to look at the still flustered sensei who had his face still buried in his palms. "Sensei,"

"I'm!" Iruka suddenly stood up, face still not facing Kakashi and the Rokudaime swore he could see the sensei shaking. He slowly walked up to him as the sensei continued, "Oh god, I'm sorry! I acted upon my own and didn't think of wh-" Iruka was cut off when Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist, his clothed face buried on the crook of his nape. Kakashi's hair tickled and was a great distracting but Iruka was still panicking, his heart beating too rapidly against his ribcage. 

Hesitantly, Iruka took hold of Kakashi's hands and proceed to remove them but Kakashi was stronger, his hold remained firm, the hug tightening causing some air to be knocked out of Iruka. "I'm sorry, I should've taken you out to dinner first." Kakashi murmured against Iruka's neck. "Please go out with me, Iruka-sensei,"

Iruka thought he couldn't get any redder but he did. It was embarrassing. He looked down at his hands over Kakashi, noticing the contrast of his skin against Kakashi's pale ones. 

Wait- wait. 

Kakashi asked him out. 

The Rokudaime asked him out while sporting a hard-on that Iruka can clearly feel. 

His hair was a mess and he was sure his face doesn't look good either but Iruka doesn't care. He slowly turned around, missing the heat pressed on his back but then when his eyes met Kakashi's, Iruka knew he was serious. 

Both men blushed, eyes looking everywhere but on one another. 

Iruka, with a shaky breath, spoke up. "O-okay, let's have a... deal," 

Kakashi, still blushing furiously looked at the sensei. 

"Ichiraku after your sign all those contracts?"

Kakashi pouted but he nodded anyway. The Rokudaime then pulled down his mask and gave Iruka a short and sweet peck on those lips he was lavishing earlier. "Deal, but you must let your hair down all the while,"

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the Hokage closer. He nuzzled his nose on Kakashi's bare cheeks. Admittedly, Iruka knew Kakashi looked so handsome with his mask down and he was glad Kakashi trusted him enough for all of this-

Kakashi kissed him, muttering how excited he was in between pecks and Iruka couldn't be any happier. 

Who knew taking a break would get him asked out by the Rokudaime?

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> actually, yo wtf I didn't plan this to be up to 3k or something, I thought it wouldn't pass 2k hahaha


End file.
